The invention relates to a warning device in a motor vehicle for warning a vehicle driver if a take-over by the driver is required when the driver assistance system is deactivated, as well as a corresponding method of operating same.
Current vehicles are often equipped with a plurality of driver assistance systems which have the purpose of supporting the driver. In particular, there already are a number of driver assistance systems which take over at least a part of the vehicle guidance, so that the driver is relieved. Consequently, the driver's attention with respect to the current traffic situation may be reduced for fairly long phases.
In order to inform the driver of a change in the assistance function, for example, as a result of changed traffic conditions or even of an automatic deactivation of the driver assistance function, visual, acoustic or haptic signals are as a rule generated by means of a warning device, which signals should be easily perceptible by the driver.
Thus, for example, from German Patent Document DE 10 2009 050 404 A1, a method is known for controlling a fully automatic driver assistance system constructed for driver-independent vehicle guidance which, in the event of a required take-over by the driver, as a function of a determined take-over readiness by the driver, generates a warning information and/or a driver take-over prompt in the form of a corresponding visual, acoustic and/or haptic information.
From German Patent Document DE 10 2007 012 132 A1, a warning device having a vibration alarm is known for warning a vehicle driver, which warning device has a vibration unit integrated in the driver seat, so that, when the vibration alarm is activated, it can be felt by the driver at a certain point of his body.
It is an object of the invention to create a warning device which is improved with respect to the state of the art and is adapted to new challenges.
This and other objects are achieved by a warning device in a motor vehicle for warning a vehicle driver as a function of a triggering signal of a driver assistance system in response to a certain event requiring a driver take-over. A mobile terminal is provided in the vehicle, which mobile terminal can be connected to the driver assistance system and has a corresponding program module, by which the unrestricted use of the mobile terminal is generally permitted. When the triggering signal is received, the program module interrupts the unrestricted use and outputs a warning signal prompting the driver to take over.
The invention is based on the following recognition. Particularly newer driver assistance systems, such as congestion assistants or the like, permit a reduced driver's attention for longer phases. Furthermore, with the increasing use of mobile terminals (Smartphones, iphones, ipads etc.), it can be assumed that, in longer phases of reduced driver's attention, such terminals are used by the driver to pass the time.
When, during the concentrated operation of such a device, a driver's attention is diverted, he could overlook acoustic, visual or haptic information according to the state of the art. According to the invention, it is therefore provided to correspondingly actuate the mobile terminal in addition or as an alternative.
Such a warning device is particularly suitable for driver assistance systems which support the driver by an at least partial take-over of the vehicle guidance. As soon as the driver take-over is necessary for safety reasons, the driver assistance system informs the driver of this necessity by triggering a warning signal on the mobile terminal, which itself had resulted in diverting the driver's attention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.